FOREVERMORE
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Song by: David Archuleta! XD The Alternate Ending of: Help me with a Girl! Lucy ran away, cause she thought Natsu loves Lisanna, but then Natsu Change her... What'll happen after Natsu chase her? Confession? Just another Song Fic/ Short Fic from yours Truly NxL


**"Forevermore"**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this! XD

Fairy Tail is owned by: Hiro Mashima

Forevermore lyrics from: Azlyrics

Forevermore: David Archuleta

Suggested by: Friend from Facebook... Kristine Anne

* * *

NxL: Ok~ I'm just bored, and i just updated my Fic~ Natsu?... so Another SHORT FIC! XD and SONG FIC!

* * *

Ok... Another Misunderstanding... Lucy thought Natsu love Lisanna, so she ran and cry... This is the Alternate ending of my Fic... ( Help me with a Girl! )

* * *

She started crying as she thought He loves Lisanna, she pushed him and shout "You Jerk!" because he can't even answer her question, WHO THE GIRL IS... so she ran, the Guild saw what happened but don't know why... So when Natsu was surprised from her running away, all he can think of is... NATSU! CHASE HER! DON'T LET HER GO! He started chasing her and she stopped halfway the forest then Natsu came running shouting "LUCY!" Lucy looked back, then she was about to ran but Natsu caught her wrist and hold her tight and not letting her go, "What?!" as tears fell and looked at Natsu, "Lucy..." Natsu said, "WHAT?!" Lucy shouted at him, "Lucy, that's the Answer to your question..." He smiled at her, Lucy started to cry again, Then Natsu started to sing...

- Natsu and Lucy -

Natsu: There are times when I just want to look at your face, *He put his hand on her face "Gently" then wipes her tears gently, then he hugs her and looks at the sky* With the stars in the night *he starts bushing*  
Lucy: There are times when I just want to feel your embrace, *Then she hugs back* In the cold night…  
Natsu: I just can't believe that you are mine now… *a single tear fell from his eyes*

Lucy: You were just a dream that I once knew… *She closed her eyes*  
Natsu: I never thought I would be right for you… *He starts to wonder, Why would someone Sexy and Smart like Lucy loves him*  
Lucy: I just can't compare you with anything in this world, *She paused, Then as memories of Her being saved by Natsu* You're all I need to be with forevermore… ( Lucy: He may be Stupid, but he is the kind of guy who'll protect you and love you more than his life… )

- Zeref and Mavis - ( Somewhere in the Forest :D )

Zeref: All those years, I long to hold you in my arms, *Memories of him playing with Mavis as kids and saving her in some little ways hugging her tight by covering his body while people insult them and throw rocks* I've been dreaming of you…  
Mavis: Every night, I've been watching all the stars that fall down, *She looks at the sky* Wishing you will be mine… *She hugs Zeref* ( NxL: Awww~ T.T )  
Zeref: I just can't believe that you are mine now… *Hugs her back* ( NxL: Awww~ T.T wahhh! *cries* )

- Natsu and Lucy -

Lucy: You were just a dream that I once knew… *She closed her eyes again*  
Natsu: I never thought I would be right for you… *Kissing her at her cheeks*  
Lucy: I just can't compare you with anything in this world, *she smiled as tears fell from her eyes, she saw Natsu panicked…* You're all I need to be with forevermore… *Stopping Natsu from panicking and both of their eyes closed slowly*

- Zeref and Mavis -

Zeref: Time and again, There are these changes that we cannot end… *he looks down the ground*  
Mavis: As sure as the time keeps going on and on… *She smiled at Zeref*  
Zeref: My love for you will be forevermore *He smiled back*  
( Ohhh, yeah-ey )  
Zeref: I just can't believe that you are mine now~ *Kissed her at her cheeks*

- Natsu and Lucy -

Lucy: You were just a dream that I once knew… *Hugging him tight*  
Natsu: I never thought I would be right for you… *He hugged her gently and played at her hair*  
Lucy: I just can't compare you with anything in this world… *She did same thing with Natsu*

- Zeref and Mavis -

Mavis: As endless as forever *She ran*  
Zeref: Our love will stay together *He caught her hands and hold her tight*  
Mavis: You are all I need to be with forevermore… *She stops*  
Zeref: Forevermore *Then pull her near him and he hugged her*  
Zeref & Mavis: You are all I need to be with forevermore *Then Mavis hugged Zeref back*  
( Hmmm-yeahh-yeah )

* * *

NxL: So Minna! Is it good? XD If you don't get what're they talking about then check my other story, ( Help me with a Girl! ) cause... cause i think this is not good... right? Anyways... READ & REVIEW! XD


End file.
